Field of the Invention
Method and apparatus for drilling and separating including a rotary separator having a plurality of horizontal stacked separation stages for separating solids, liquids and gases in a three phase mixture. The primary use is for separating the pressurized mixture of gas, coal and water produced during horizontal drilling for degasifying coal seams, and to recycle the water to the drill pipe, vent the gas to the surface and collect the coal.